Firey Jr.
Firey Jr. is a male object contestant in Battle for BFDI. He was a recommended character who first appeared in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None along with other recommended characters and jumped in a vat of hydrochloric acid. He reappeared as one of the characters who people could vote for to join BFDIA, but with only 179 votes, he wasn't qualified to join and was flung to the LOL. He had another chance at joining the game in IDFB. He got 1,374 votes. Firey Jr. appears in Battle for BFDI, competing with Team Ice Cube!, in A Great Emitting Cake when he is eliminated. Personality Firey Jr. usually tries to be thoughtful and is protective towards his friends such as Bomby and Spongy. However, when talking to people he does not particularly know or care for, he has been seen to show insensitivity and borderline rudeness. One big example of this is his interaction with Marker in Enter the Exit. Appearance Firey Jr. has a similar appearance to that of Firey; however, Firey Jr. is much smaller and has a thicker outline. BFDI In BFDI, Firey Jr. looks identical to Firey, save for the word "junior" floating above his head. BFDIA In BFDIA, Firey Jr. no longer has the word "junior" above, but he still looks just like Firey, but smaller. IDFB Firey Jr. has a thicker outer line in IDFB. This asset stayed for BFB. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** Half a Loaf Is Better Than None (does not speak coherently) ** Return of the Hang Glider (cameo) * Battle for Dream Island Again ** Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (does not speak) * IDFB ** Welcome Back (voting screen) * Battle for BFDI ** Getting Teardrop to Talk ** Why Would You Do This on a Swingset (does not speak coherently) ** Today's Very Special Episode (does not speak) ** Fortunate Ben (does not speak) ** Four Goes Too Far (does not speak) ** The Liar Ball You Don't Want ** Questions Answered (does not speak) ** Enter the Exit ** Get to the Top in 500 Steps (does not speak) ** What Do You Think of Roleplay? ** A Great Emitting Cake ** BFB 20 ** BFB 21 BFDIA Firey Jr. received 179 votes to join season 2 in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, which wasn't enough to join. Firey Jr. and all the other contestants who didn't get enough votes to join got separated from the season 2 cast. It appeared that they had all been crushed, but fortunately, it was just a hallucination. They were flung into the TLC instead. BFB In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Firey Jr. asks Spongy if he and Bomby can join their team. He accepts on the condition of not being burned, and Firey Jr. confusingly responds with "No promises!". Later he tells the current teammates to retrieve Bracelety when she becomes incapacitated. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, when Bracelety becomes sad that the contestant they rescued, Teardrop, was not on their team, as she expected Ice Cube, Firey Jr. says she will get over it. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, when Donut gives an encouraging speech, he says there is no one quite like Firey Jr. In Today's Very Special Episode, when Bracelety is announced to be out, Firey Jr. is surprised to discover that her name was not "Ringy". In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Firey Jr. claims that Naily is ungrateful that Loser saved her. During the contest, Bubblethrows the Liar Ball at Spongy at which Firey Jr. launches it elsewhere and says that they did not ask for it. In Enter the Exit, Firey Jr. tells everyone generally that Four must be brought back. When Marker tries to play Four, Firey Jr. tells him that he could be an "idiot". In Get to the Top in 500 Steps, Firey Jr. gasps when Four announces that an eliminated contestant is rejoining. In What Do You Think of Roleplay?, Firey Jr. scolds Naily for stabbing Spongy. He later suspects Gelatin to be the impostor, as he hadn't attempted to use Bomby to win yet, though Barf Bag rebuts Firey Jr. though this doesn't fully convince him. When Barf Bag suspects Naily for not saying they "nailed it", Naily argues that she didn't because Firey Jr. said it was annoying, which he stands by. Donut then says that Firey Jr. can't be the impostor, but then Firey Jr. turns around and suspects Donut since he's "supposed to be mean." Firey Jr. explains to Barf Bag that Donut had to be mean in order to be eliminated first in BFDIA. Firey Jr. then also suspects Barf Bag for defending Donut. Firey Jr. agrees with Barf Bag that all Spongy does is sit around. Firey Jr. continued and suspects Bomby, but before he could actually accuse Bomby, Donut hesitates, and iance wins off-screen, causing Team Ice Cube! to lose. Firey Jr. and Naily argue. He also barks at Spongy after the latter claimed he liked to "sail airplanes". Vote history Deaths * Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walked into a vat of hydrochloric acid. Trivia * In the IDFB intro, he has his BFB asset. But in the IDFB voting screen, he has a smaller version of Firey's asset. * Firey Jr. is one of the two variations of the original cast that participates in BFB, with the other being Robot Flower. * Firey Jr. is the smallest and shortest contestant so far. ** Coincidentally, he is on the same team as the largest contestant, Spongy. * Despite Firey Jr.'s voice sounding almost identical to Firey's, he and Firey have two completely different voice actors. ** Firey is played by Michael Huang, while Firey Jr. is played by Satomi Hinatsu. * In BFB 1, Firey Jr. called Bracelety by her name, but in BFB 4, he thought her name was Ringy. * Firey Jr. is seen multiple times sitting on top of or near Bomby, even though Firey Jr. could easily light his fuse. * Despite his small size, he is shown to have immense strength, as he lifted the Liar Ball off of Spongy and threw it in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. * Firey Jr. has the same recommender as Marker, alexlion0511. ** He is actually his recommender’s least favorite character. * Firey has called Firey Speaker Box his baby. Ironically, Firey Jr.'s existence hasn't even been acknowledged by Firey yet. Quotes * "Hey Spongy, can my friend Bomby and I join your team?" - Getting Teardrop to Talk (first words) * "No promises!" - Getting Teardrop to Talk * "Quick! Grab Bracelety while she's still incapacitated!" - Getting Teardrop to Talk * "Hold on, her name's not Ringy?" - Today's Very Special Episode * ”Ungrateful.” - The Liar Ball You Don't Want * "Hey! What makes you think we want it?" - The Liar Ball You Don't Want * "What about you, Donut? Aren't you supposed to be mean?" - What Do You Think of Roleplay? * "How suspicious of you to say." - What Do You Think of Roleplay? * "You can't sail airplanes!" - What Do You Think of Roleplay? * "I hate you guys so much,especially you, Marker!" - A Great Immiting Cake